1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to medical oxygen humidifiers and, more particularly, to a dual port medical oxygen humidifier capable of switching between dry and humidified oxygen rapidly.
2. Description of the Related Art
Medical oxygen is delivered to patients in a variety of medical settings, such as hospitals, nursing homes, and other medical institutions. As conventionally utilized, such oxygen specifically for patient use needs to be humidified when the delivery from the source to the patient is set above two or three liters per minute (LPM). Such oxygen flow rates are generally known to dry out sensitive nasal and bronchial tissues, and humidification of the delivered oxygen has been used to mitigate such problems. The delivery of oxygen at these flowrates, and therefore the humidification, are generally used in a number of known situations, such as for certain chronic and acute respiratory diseased patients, for oncology patients, for postoperative heart patients, for neonatal patients, and for home health care patients.
In other situations a respiratory therapist must administer nebulized medicated inhalation treatments requiring a higher flow rate of non-humidified oxygen.
Presently available disposable oxygen humidifiers are not known to be equipped to switch from humidified oxygen to straight oxygen. In order to overcome this deficiency, the therapist must perform a five step operation including shutting off the oxygen flow, unscrewing the humidifier, screwing on to the flow meter a tapered tube adapter, pushing the nebulizer tubing onto the tapered adapter, and then restarting the oxygen flow. When the treatment is completed, the therapist then reverses these five steps in order to return the flow of humidified oxygen. This entire ten-step operation can take as long as five minutes, and leaves the patient with no oxygen support in the interim.
Another problem occurs when breaks occur in a closed oxygen deliver system. Contamination and cross contamination are possible, and made more likely. Because of this, disposable humidifiers should be disposed of every 12 to 48 hours, depending on the critical nature of the patient.
A search of the prior art did not disclose any patents that read directly on the claims of the instant invention; however, the following references were considered related:
U.S. Pat. No. Inventor Issue Date 5,407,604 Douglas Luffman Apr. 18, 1995 5,396,884 James T. Bagwell et al. Mar. 14, 1995 4,993,411 James J. Callaway Feb. 19, 1991 4,753,758 Kenneth G. Miller Jun. 28, 1988 4,603,021 Charles L. Urso Jul. 29, 1986 4,532,088 Kenneth G. Miller Jul. 30, 1985 4,381,267 Richard R. Jackson Apr. 26, 1983 D338,519 Terry A. Peterson Aug. 17, 1983 D263,337 Richard E. Hart et al. Mar. 9, 1982
Of particular importance is Patent Number D263,337, in which an ornamental variation of the most typical disposable medical oxygen humidifier is disclosed.
Some devices in the prior art are constructed strictly for administering anesthetic gasses. None permit administration of either oxygen or humidified oxygen in the functional manner disclosed by the present invention.
Another problem found prevalent in the prior art is that the adjustment mechanisms are small in size, thereby making it difficult for nurses and other health care professionals with lowered finger and hand dexterity to adjust the device.
Consequently, a need has therefore been felt for an improved but less complex mechanism that can allow a respiratory therapist to easily switch between humidified oxygen delivery and straight oxygen delivery. Such reduced handling of the present invention reduces or eliminates the possibility of passing off nosocomial and drug resistant infections to the patient.